Move On
by Cailey Mikafion
Summary: Kedua Ilberian itu merayakan hasil seri mereka selepas pertandigan Piala Dunia di rumah Joao dan menikmati waktu mereka menonton reka ulang pertandingan.


'Portugal dan Spanyol seri satu sama'

Berita itu terpampang jelas di televisi yang baru menayangkan pertandingan bola Spanyol melawan Portugal di menit awal, seorang pria Iberia yang tengah menikmati waktu senggangnya sambil menonton televisi dirumah. Tak terkejut akan berita yang di tayangkan; karena Spanyol dan Portugal selalu bersaing dalam hal bola.

Joao sesekali tertawa ketika melihat dirinya tertinggal jauh atas skor nya melawan Spanyol; berpikir, apa ia akan kalah walau pemain hebat ada di tim yang telah ia pilih untuk bermain mewakili Portugal di piala dunia.

Walau Portugal dan Spanyol hampir mirip dari segi bahasa dan budaya, Joao tetap tak ingin mengalah kepada sang personifikasi Spanyol; Antonio. Karena selain mereka dekat mereka juga rival sejak lama.

Senyuman bangga ia kerahkan ketika pemainnya mencetak angka. Kehormatan bagi Joao; karena ia tak salah memilih klub bola, tentu.

"¡ _Holla, Joao!_ "

Pria Iberian itu menghela napasnya, segera ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya; yang tak lain suara itu milik seorang _España_ dia berkunjung kerumah Joao, tanpa memberi tahu pemilik rumah terlebih dahulu.

"Antonio, sudah kukatakan kalau masuk ke dalam rumah harus mengetuk pintu dulu!" Joao memijit pelipisnya ketika yang ia tegur hanya tertawa tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Ayolah Joao, kau tak perlu tegang, apakah efek piala dunia membuatmu seperti ini?" Antonio menutup pintu rumah Joao sebelum melongos masuk ke dalam; menjelajah isi rumah Joao seperti biasanya dan berhenti di tempat Joao biasa menghabiskan waktu senggang; ruang keluarga. Sambil menonton tv, karena setiap Antonio berkunjung kemari ia selalu melihat televisi itu hidup dengan menampilkan berbagai acara unik; walau yang ia lihat sekarang adalah reka ulang pertandingan Spanyol dan Portugal.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan bermain lebih awal!"

Pemilik rumah hanya mendengus sebelum memilih duduk kembali di atas sofa, "lebih awal, kita main pada hari kedua, bukan pertama."

Antonio kembali tertawa, "hari kedua itu termasuk awal," ucapnya, "nah, bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya?"

"Apa yang mau di rayakan?" Manik hijau itu melirik Espana yang berdiri di sampingnya, heran; walau ia dapat menebaknya, Antonio ingin merayakan hasil seri pertandingan mereka.

Pria Espana itu menyentuhkan cola dalam kemasan kaleng yang dingin kewajah Joao dan berakting kalau itu tak disengaja sambil meminum cola miliknya, "rayakan kau berhasil membobol pertahanan klub ku, tentu."

Sensasi dingin menyambut kulit wajah, membuat pria Portuguese itu reflek menjauh dari kaleng dingin tersebut sebelum membuang napasnya pelan. Joao hampir melupakannya; Spanyol terkenal akan pertahanan dalam permainan yang sulit ditembus saat ini, namun pemain klub Portugal berhasil menembunya. Tertawa kecil ketika mendengarnya, Joao menerima cola kalengan itu dan membuka penutupnya. Meminum cola itu sedikit.

"Kalau begitu rayakan untukmu juga, pencetak dua skor setelah imbang satu sama." Joao mengangkat kalengnya tinggi, bermaksud untuk bersulang sebagai perayaan mereka terhadap pertandingan kali ini.

Duo Iberian ini telah mengalami kemajuan di mana satunya telah menjadi penyerang handal dan satunya lagi menjadi pelindung handal; setelah jatuh bangun dan menerima banyak pemain yang membuat mereka bertahan dalam dunia sepak bola; tak kalah akan negara lain yang jago dalam permainan sepak bola juga tentunya.

'Portugal dan Spanyol seri 3-3' ujung kiri atas televisi menunjukkan skor terbaru dan waktu yang telah habis digunakan untuk pertandingan; 90 menit.

Joao dan Antonio tertawa bersama ketika (kembali) mengetahuinya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu merayakan hal yang telah mereka capai sampai saat ini; walau hasilnya adalah seri. Namun, perayaan ini takkan menghilangkan ke-rivalitas mereka berdua dalam hal sepak bola.

Antonio menghabiskan cola miliknya dan menatap manik Joao dengan wajah serius, "jika kita lolos dan bertanding lagi, aku akan mengalahkanmu!" Ucapnya yang membuat Joao terdiam.

Senyuman simpul Joao berikan kepada Antonio, "kalau begitu kita sama." Ia kembali meminum cola nya sampai tersisa setengahnya, lalu kembali menatap manik yang memiliki warna sama dengan dirinya.

"Yang kalah, akan datang dan merayakannya dengan yang menang."

Mereka kembali tertawa walau tak begitu keras. Menyambut keberhasilan mereka mencapai kelolosan atas piala dunia yang kesekian kalinya mereka ikuti; memperebutkan gelar juara lagi tentunya; walau jika kenyataan membuat mereka takkan bermain dalam satu lapangan, melawan satu sama lain. Maka siapapun yang kalah harus tetap datang dan merayakan kememangan dengan yang menang diantara mereka berdua.

Hetalia Axis Power by Hidekaz Himaruya

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo as Spain

Joao Losboa Da Silva as Portugal

Promt Move On

Idea by Russia Fifa World Cup 2018

Story by Cailey Mikafion.


End file.
